heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Kid Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Drago Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = White Fury! | Synopsis2 = Tex Dawson and his animal sidekicks are setting up camp for the night. When Whirlwind's old nemesis -- the wild horse named the White Fury -- is heard over nearby, the Western Kid forbids Whirlwind to go out and fight his old foe. However when the Kid goes to sleep for the night Whirlwind tries to go off and answer the White Fury's challenge. However, he is stopped by Lightning who grabs a rope and ropes him up. Lightning, not under orders from Tex, goes out and attacks the White Fury. Due to the fact that the German Shepard is greatly outmatched against the White Fury, Lightning instead lures the rival horse close to Whirlwind. Lightning bites through the rope freeing Whirlwind who defeats the White Fury in battle. The next morning, Tex wakes up none the wiser of what happened the previous night. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * White Fury Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Range Justice! | Synopsis3 = The Western Kid is accused of robbing a stage coach and is taken into custody. Innocent of the crime, Tex Dawson breaks free with the help of his animal pals Whirlwind and Lightning. After the Kid escapes, money loving banker Lew Baker orders the sheriff to kill the Western Kid, but the sheriff refuses telling Lew that the Kid has the right to a fair trial. This does not stop Baker on telling the townspeople that he is offering a reward for the Western Kid a thousand dollars dead. No far away as Lightning chews through his bonds, the Kid decides to pay Lew Baker a visit and find out why he is so eager to see him killed. Following Baker home that night, he spies in through their window. He overhears Lew's son Pete asking his father if he can take a trip to Frisco. Lew agrees to pay for the trip but not wanting to spoil his son gives him only five dollars spending money. The Kid finds it suspicious that a young man like Pete would be going on a trip when there is a big reward to be had with the price on his head, the Kid decides to snoop around further. Once the Bakers had retired for the night, Tex sneaks into Pete's room and begins searching through his bags. In one of the bags he finds a shirt that is identical to his own. Pete has woken up and pulls a gun on the hero. Pete confesses that he idolized the Western Kid and sought to imitating him, buying the same clothing. However, not having enough money to buy a horse or a dog, Pete decided to rob a stage only realizing after the fact that he was wearing his Western Kid outfit while doing so. However, Tex manages to convince Pete to put down and his gun and agree to turn in when suddenly his father comes into the room with a gun trained on the Kid. Lew tells his son that he will take the Western Kid into custody. However, Pete refuses to send an innocent man to jail. With both men realizing the errors of their ways, both Lew and Pete ride into town to confess letting the Western Kid go. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pete Baker Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Derringer Kid | Synopsis4 = Western tale | StoryTitle5 = Peril of the Panhandle! | Synopsis5 = The Western Kid goes to the Texas Panhandle with his animal pals under the request of his friend Lucy May who wants him to find her father who has been searching gold in the Panhandle for the past 20 years. However Kid knows it will be dangerous as Panhandle Pete is incredibly territorial and is seeking to protect his potyential riches. Tex then sends Lightning and Whirlwind off to try and find Pete. Finding Pete's trial, the Western Kid follows it into a nest of rattlers, the Kid shoots at them and calls for Whirlwind who comes to aid his master by trampling on the rest. Suddenly Panhandle Pete gets the drop on them. Amazingly, all the animals follow Pete's commands and he shows Tex that his dog Lightning is surrounded by a pack of wolves. He orders the Kid onto his horse and ties him up. He then sends the Kid on his way and promises to let Lightning go once the Kid is far enough away. Leaving Lightning under the watch of the wolves, Pete returns to his shack. Alone against the wolves, Lightning howls, challenging the leader of the pack. The howl is heard by the Western Kid who has Whirlwind chew through his bonds and heads back for Lightning. Lightning meanwhile easily defeats the pack leader and takes them back to Pete's shack. Arriving there themselves, the Western Kid and Whirlwind arrive but are attacked by the former pack leader, but Whirlwind kills the lone wolf. When Pete comes out of his shack with his shotgun, the Kid jumps him and disarms him. The Kid then explains that he is there to bring him home on behalf of his daughter. Realizing that he had forgotten about his family in his quest to strike it rich and agrees to return home. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Panhandle Pete Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}